ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Techadonia
Techadonia is the 40th episode of BTUAM and the 10th episode of the third and final season. Summary The team are helping Ben practice his alien skills when, as Clockwork, he sucks them into an artificial wardrobe planet used to hold Techadon Robots. Plot Kevin's tires screeched as he raced Ben. He held his ring up to his mouth and spoke into it. 'Had enough of eating my dust, Tennyson?' Kevin asked. Ben held the MEGATRIX to his mouth. 'I'm just getting started!' Ben said. Kevin tried to figure out what Ben was doing but couldn't see anything through the tinted windows. 'Can you see what he is doing?' Kevin asked Gwen. Her eyes began glowing pink and she started sensing. 'I can't see, it's like he has becoming technology or something...' Gwen said. Kevin waited for Gwen to speak up. 'Ugh, Gwen. Ben, transforming, becoming technology. He's Upgrade!' Kevin said. 'Oh wow, I cannot believe I missed that!' Gwen said, facepalming. Ben's car turned black with green stripes over it. 'Definitely Upgrade.' Then wings came out of the car and it started flying with super speed. 'Cheater!' Kevin shouted into his ring. 'Hey, I need some more practice with my aliens. How about we land down in that clearing and practice?' Ben asked. 'Tennyson, I'm not in the air, I cannot see what you see!' Kevin shouted. Suddenly Upgrade's arm unmerged with his car and touched Kevin's, pulling it up into the air. 'Okay, now I can see!' 'Stormfront!' Ben shouted. The two cars started falling. 'BEEEEEN!!!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' Gwen and Kevin shouted. 'I need practice!' he shouted back. He held out his lightning arm and tried shooting a beam. Ice shot out, forming into an ice slide. Both cars landed softly and started sliding down. Stormfront floated down to the field. Kevin's car finally finished sliding down, followed by Ben's car. 'Thanks for dropping us and leaving us freefalling, doofus!' Kevin shouted. Stormfront destroyed the ground around Kevin with lightning, leaving him standing on one very unstable rock. 'I told you, I want to practice my alien powers! Now, let's see how good Stormfront is...' Ben started absorbing the moisture from the air and his head grew larger. It continued growing larger until a smaller cloud popped out and started flying around. Stormfront commanded it to fly around to the rock where Kevin was standing. Rain started pouring from it, turning the area around Kevin into a moat. Then Stormfront held out his hand and shot ice at it, freezing the moat. Kevin walked out over the ice. As he walked he absorbed the ice through his feet, changing them into ice-skates. 'Okay, that was pretty cool!' Kevin complimented, then he started ice skating. As he skated around in circles he began shooting ice shards at Stormfront. 'Let's check your agility!' Stormfront tried to move but was unable to. The ice shards hit him hard. 'Oof!' He held out his hands and created a lightning shield. The ice shards shattered on impact with the shield, then Stormfront propelled it, sending the shield right at Kevin. 'Whoa!' he shouted. Kevin quickly absorbed lightning from his ring and held out his hands. The shield was absorbed by the ring and being saved for later. 'Okay, buddy, I think we have this alien covered. Next!' Kevin said, eager to stop being electrocuted. Stormfront pressed the MEGATRIX on his chest. 'Clockwork!!' he shouted. 'Haven't you already had a lot of practice with Clockwork?' Gwen asked. 'I don't feel I have reached his full potential just yet' Ben said. He held out his arm and shot a powerful zap of green energy. Kevin got ready to absorb it when Gwen shoved him out of the way. 'It's a time ray, remember? Try to absorb that and your inside will age hundreds of years!' Gwen shouted. Gwen shot mana beams at Clockwork and he tried again them, but they continued flying right for him. Quickly, Clockwork shot a ray of energy and the mana beams blasted on impact. Then Clockwork created a small time beam, the size of a pebble, and he threw it at Gwen and Kevin. Gwen created a mana shield but the little pebble burst through it, then blew up. A time portal opened around Gwen and Kevin and sucked them in, then Clockwork began slowly being sucked in through it. The three appeared in an alternate dimension as the MEGATRIX suddenly timed out. 'WHAT? You are supposed to have the master control unlocked!' Ben shouted at it. The three looked around and saw coloured Techadon Robots everywhere. Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Green, Black, White, Brown. 'Where are we?' Gwen asked. 'A parallel universe, designed to store Techadon Robots. It is just a giant closet. If you look over on the other side, you can see the door to get out of here' Kevin explained. 'How do you know so much about this place?' Ben asked. 'Back when I absorbed the Ultimatrix I came through here and absorbed a whole bunch of Techadon Robots. It was easy to get out because I had all your alien powers as well as theirs and other people I had absorbed' Kevin explained. Suddenly they were approached by a yellow techadon. 'Greaaat' Ben said, unenthusiastically. He transformed into Goop and tried flying through it, but the Techadon destroyed most his UFO. 'Great' he repeated. Kevin absorbed some electricity and charged at the Techadon. It unclenched it's fest as Kevin shocked it and the 95% broken UFO dropped out. Goop used it's last bit of power to hit the MEGATRIX. 'ULTIMATE GOOP! he shouted. Ultimate Goop practically merged with the techadon and began melting it. Within seconds the entire robot was just melted metal on the floor. 'Let's get moving!' Gwen shouted. Ultimate Goop absorbed every bit of moisture that he could find and grew into a wave, using his great size as a wave to move through easily. Gwen and Kevin suddenly stopped and dropped to the floor. 'Guys?' Ultimate Goop asked. There was no oxygen in this section. Ultimate Goop quickly took all the oxygen from the water inside of him and made it into two air bubbles. The two bubbles then covered Gwen and Kevin's heads as they started breathing again. 'Thanks Ben' Gwen thanked. Suddenly blue Techadons jumped out from nowhere. 'I wonder why this section had no oxygen...' Gwen said. 'They can't survive with it!' Ben shouted. He quickly shot the remaining water in his body out at them. The blue techadons managed to survive the water, but the oxygen caused them to malfunction and blow up. Luckily for Ben and co. there was a bomb being held by one of the Techadons. It created a giant explosion and threw the team through the air. Ultimate Goop quickly wrapped himself around them and transformed. 'Cannonbolt!!!' he rolled up and shielded his friends as the explosion spread through that section. 'Is it still going?' Gwen asked when she felt Ben stop moving through the air. 'What, don't you like my Arburian Musk?' He unrolled and Kevin and Gwen jumped out. 'Cannonbolt really needs a bath' Kevin said as he popped the oxygen bubble around his head. The three turned to start walking off again when red techadons surrounded them. 'Greaaaat' Ben said. 'STOP SAYING THAT!' Gwen snapped, irritated. Cannonbolt rolled up into a ball and blasted himself at the techadons. Gwen created a platform and Cannonbolt rolled onto it, then was lifted off the ground and thrown right into three of the techadons. He fell onto his face and started trying to get up when the red Techadons started laying into him. 'Ow, ow, ow!' he shouted. He quickly turned into Terraspin and his in his shell. Gwen and Kevin started trying to get through the techadons to save Ben when he shot a blast of wind from his chest and flew into the air. His fins popped out and turned into blades and he started flying through, attacking the techadons. 'Okay, I don't know about you guys but I am getting sick of these Techadons, let's get out of here!' Ben shouted. He fell to the floor and Kevin and Gwen jumped onto his shell, then he lifted into the air and started flying towards the door. 'Quick Ben! We are just there!' Gwen shouted. She shot an energy beam at the door to open it, but it shattered when it hit a black Techadon. 'What was that...?' Ben asked. 'It's a black Techadon that doesn't want us to leave' Kevin said shakily. He absorbed some electricity and zapped at it, but the Techadon just grabbed him, as though Kevin was a regular human running, and threw him. Gwen quickly created a baseball glove with her mana and caught Kevin. Terraspin charged at the Techadon but it did the exact same to him. As Terraspin flew through the air he transformed. 'Goop! Time to work my magic!' he shouted. Goop flew into at the Techadon but it turned him solid. 'Ben! This one knows how we all work, even Ultimate Goop! There's nothing we can do!' Gwen shouted. 'Oh yeah?' Ben challenged her theory. He transformed into Hopefull and became a puddle of goo. The Techadon was as confused as ever and stood, motionless as Hopefull bashed into it's foot and climbed through, overloading his circuits. 'There isn't enough of me! It's time to go, Ultimate!' Ben shouted. Ultimate Hopefull oozed out his goo through the Techadon as he continued swimming through it's body. Finally the robot started shaking as it was about to blow up. Ultimate Hopefull quickly exited the robot, grabbed Gwen and Kevin and flew through the door, back to Earth. 'Okay, I never want to go there again!' Gwen shouted as Ben transformed to human. 'Never, ever, again! Lucky I had Hopefull on me though' Ben winked. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Techadon Robots Aliens Used *Upgrade *Stormfront *Clockwork *Goop (2x) *Ultimate Goop *Cannonbolt *Terraspin *Hopefull *Ultimate Hopefull Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Filler Episodes